


Put your body on my body

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Jaina about to be ? spoiled like she deserves, Modern AU, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Mommy Alexstrasza, it's called growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Jaina meets a woman who completely saves what would have been an awful night, and gets just a bit more than she had bargained for.





	Put your body on my body

**Author's Note:**

> the amount of raw sexy energy i put into Alexstrasza is probably illegal but oh my god i sure did it

_ “What do you mean it’s over?” _

Jaina pinched the bridge of her nose, holding her cell up to her ear with the other hand. What she intended to be a short phone call had turned into over a thirty-minute debate with the man on the other end of the line.

To say she was exhausted was a vast understatement. Even Vereesa who had been standing against the wall, just waiting to take her out afterward was looking pissed, mouthing ‘just shut it down’.

Even whilst he rambled on in the background, Jaina finally had enough and cut him off, “For Tide’s sake, Kalec...I’m _ done _ with this, us _ . _All we have done is argue about this, goodbye.”

“But-.” He never got the chance to finish his sentence before Jaina hung up on him.

Vereesa pushed off of the wall, _ “Finally. _I thought you would be stuck on the phone with that moron all night.”

Jaina rolled her eyes, “Remind me never to date a dragon ever again, you wouldn’t think they would be so..._ boring.” _

“I’ll be sure to keep it in mind, but please for the love of god block his number and let’s go!” 

As Jaina started to flip through the settings on her phone, Vereesa walked to the front door of her apartment and waited with her arms folded across her chest.

Suddenly her phone started to ring once again, Kalec’s name flashing across the screen to cover her contact list.

“Is...oh good god, is that him again?”

_ “Yes.” _Jaina sighed, quickly declining the call and blocking the number without a moment’s pause.

As soon as she hit the ‘block number’ button, the silence it granted her was freeing in a sense. No longer was she forced to deal with just how _ bland _Kalecgos was, and for a dragon - it was quite the disappointment.

With one last glance at her phone, she locked the device and slipped it back into her pocket. Turning towards the front door.

“Let’s get out of here, right now.”

Vereesa grinned, “I know just the place we can go.”

* * *

The ride across town was quiet, at least from Jaina. Only Vereesa’s chattering about some bar and the sound of the rain outside filled the silence of the drive. Jaina felt a little bad for not paying attention more.

Yet as Vereesa’s car rolled to a stop out front of the place she had spent the whole ride talking about, Jaina felt more nervous than before.

_ Dynasty. _The fancy cursive name decorated the building wall just above the front door, gleaming with a soft golden light. That same golden light illuminated the interior, shining through the windows and out onto the rainy streets.

“This...is the place?”

Vereesa looked over at her from the driver’s seat, beaming proudly, “Yeah! Alleria owns the whole lounge, family, and friends get the VIP section. It is the perfect place to drink.”

They stepped out of the car, and another elf approached, waving to them both. Vereesa handed him the car keys with a smile, “Take good care of it, Aethas.”

“Always do, Vereesa.”

Jaina walked up onto the sidewalk with a frown as Aethas tended to Vereesa’s car, driving it off, “You didn’t tell me you were loaded.”

“Me? Oh, gods no, that life is not for me. Alleria is the one who makes good money, and puts it all to good use.”

She reached for Jaina’s hand, leading her up the steps and towards the front doors where an orc dressed in a well-tailored, navy blue suit stood waiting for them.

It was then that Jaina felt vastly underdressed in her dark slacks, and a simple green button-down. Surely that had to be a rule or something at this place.

However, before she could worry herself into a rut, the orc at the door smiled when his eyes landed on Vereesa and he waved them over, “Vereesa! It’s good to see you, your sister told me you’d be making an appearance this evening.”

“Saurfang! I see she has you running this place for her now, where’s Alleria off to this week?”

Saurfang smiled, pushing open the doors for the pair of them and waving them inside, “I believe she said Suramar, mentioned delegating with the Nightborne or something.”

“Delegating my ass, if I know my sister she’s gone to visit Lady Thalyssra and her wife - _ again.” _ Vereesa quipped back, walking alongside the orc as he escorted them through the lounge and past the regular customers.

Jaina couldn’t help but smile as the two fell into a natural conversation, laughing at the antics of Vereesa’s older sister. As thick as thieves these two were, it made this one anxiety-inducing lounge feel a little more welcoming.

As they walked, Jaina took in the lounge in its entirety. All of the tables and chairs were comprised of soft gold and crimson colors, a stage sat tucked away in one corner where a piano’s soothing notes filled the room. Then clear across one wall was the bar, with shelf upon shelf of various alcohols.

This place was _ really nice. _

He stopped at the bottom of a set of stairs suddenly, motioning up, “VIP just for you and your friend, Vereesa. I’ll be around the floor, so if you need anything just holler.”

“Thanks, Saurfang! Hope no one gives you too much trouble.” 

With a smile, he turned and headed back towards the main area. Jaina slowly followed her friend up the stairs, glancing back towards the main room. Still in awe of the interior.

Reaching the top of the steps, however, was even more awe-inspiring. The VIP area had its own bar, several larger booths dotted the corners of the room and even the tables had far more comfortable chairs than those in the seating area below.

There were only a few other people in this section, and Vereesa waved to them all as she led them right over to a table. She pulled out the chair for Jaina, before circling the table to sit down.

“I still can’t believe your sister owns this place, Vereesa. It is so nice!” Jaina exclaimed as she took her seat.

“Better than that dusty old bar right next to the library, huh?” Vereesa teased, waving over the bartender.

Jaina laughed, “I would have you know it is a _ perfect _little bar, especially because it is right next to where I work.” 

The bartender, a high elf approached with a tray in hand and a bottle of dark alcohol in the other. He sat a smaller glass down in front of Jaina with a smile, and a filled wine glass down before Vereesa.

“I took the liberty of letting the bartenders know that you’re a whiskey girl, Proudmoore.” Vereesa teased, watching as the elf filled Jaina’s glass from the bottle.

Jaina held up a hand, and smiled at the elf, “That’s more than enough, thank you.”

He bowed his head, “Anything you ladies need, just let me know.”

With that he walked away, leaving both Jaina and Vereesa with their drinks. 

“How do you feel now? I know Kalec was boring, but still, it can’t have been easy.”

Instead of a reply, Jaina brought her glass up to her lips. Drawing the smoky taste of whiskey into her mouth, letting it slide down her throat with an all too satisfying burn.

“I am _ tired _of men, Vereesa. First Arthas, now this fool…” Jaina frowned, leaning her forehead against the cold from her glass. Allowing it to soothe the ache in her skull.

Vereesa shrugged, taking a sip of her wine, “Men are your problem.”

_ “Vereesa.” _Jaina hissed. 

“Seriously, Jaina think about it. Arthas was a bastard_ , _ Kalecgos was just absolutely boring! You need someone who is _ exciting, _and bold and who is going to treat you right.”

Jaina let out a laugh, “I think everyone is in need of that, Vereesa. I am not special in that regard.”

Vereesa took a swig of wine, “No, I mean..._ with a woman. _You fool, someone who is really going to treat you right.”

“Oh, I doubt that will happen very much. I just...need some time for me and the library. Nobody else.” She replied.

“Jaina, I love you, but you are going to end up as the reclusive old librarian yelling at children for being too loud if you don’t just..._ find someone good.” _

She was content to just sit there and listen to Vereesa go on and on after that as she drowned her sorrows in whiskey. It was mostly talking about her finding a good woman now that men had proven to be less than ideal for her. As ideas went, it was not the worst one that she had ever heard.

“Here you go, ma’am.”

Jaina looked up as the high elf returned to their table, sitting another drink down in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, glancing between the drink and the elf who had handed it over to her.

“But I-.”

The man shook his head, laughing. He pointed somewhere over her shoulder, _ “You _didn’t, but that one over there ordered it for you.”

Jaina was frozen in place, staring at the second glass of whiskey sitting on the table in front of her. Now she could feel the third set of eyes on her, burning into her skin. Just knowing she was being watched sent maddening shivers trapezing up her spine.

Vereesa smirked then, peering over the rim of her glass and across the room. She looked absolutely delighted, her eyes glittering mischievously, “Don’t look now, Jaina, but there is an _ absolute goddess _of a woman staring at you like she wants to eat you alive.”

“What?”

Jaina’s head whipped around, and sure enough, there she was. Nestled in a booth in the far corner of the room was a tall woman in a stunning red dress, faux fur draped over her shoulders. A pair of horns curled up from her head, inlaid with gold and rubies. Glittering like the brightest stars.

And then those _ eyes. _Half lidded, but she could still so plainly see the searing golden hue that had the breath catching in Jaina’s throat. 

Vereesa snickered into her wine, “Jaina Proudmoore, if you don’t go over there and personally _ thank _that woman for existing and breathing the same air that we are, then I will.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Jaina asked, unable to pry her eyes away from the woman watching her.

“Well, yes...but I promise you she would say the _ exact _same thing if she were here right now. Now, get over there.”

Jaina pushed her seat back from the table, throwing up her hands in defeat before picking up her new drink, “Alright, alright, I’m going over there!”

Each step she took towards this woman’s booth sent shivers racing through her veins, her hands trembled around her glass as she drew closer. The woman at the table grinned wider and wider.

“Uuh, hi. I came over here to...say thanks for the drink.” Jaina stammered out as she stopped in front of the booth, lifting her glass.

This woman just patted the seat next to her with a gloved hand, the smile curled up on her lips was so warm and inviting, “Well, anything for a stunning woman, would you like to join me for a minute?”

Jaina hesitated, nerves overwhelming her. The woman still kept her smile, but quickly added, “I will not be offended if you say no, I realize how bold I appear to be. But you don’t have to be nervous around me.”

That kindness, her sweet words. Jaina couldn’t say no, she did not even _ want _to say no.

Carefully, she lowered herself onto the bench next to her admirer. Being this close to the woman sent a rush of heat to pool on her cheeks, dusting them in such a soft pink color. She smelled of roses and the sweetest berries, but with a twinge of something stronger - smoky even.

“What’s your name, darling?” 

“J-jaina...my name is Jaina.”

She took Jaina’s hand in her own. The smooth leather stroked against her skin so beautifully before she graced her knuckles with the most tender kiss, “Such a beautiful name just to match. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Jaina, twisted her drink nervously between her hands when the woman released her hand. Her voice somehow managing to remain level as she choked out, “What is your name?”

“Alexstrasza, kitten. But you can just call me Alex if you would like.”

Alexstrasza smiled, taking a slow, lingering sip of her champagne. A droplet hugged onto her blood-red lips, and Jaina nearly fainted at the sight of her _ forked _tongue slipping out to lick it away.

“So Jaina, you must tell me...what is it that you do?” Alexstrasza continued, acting like she _ hadn’t _just done that with her tongue. 

Something about how she twirled around the champagne in her glass was mesmerizing, but Jaina snapped back to the question she had been asked. 

She inhaled sharply, and spoke, “I work at the library here in town, it isn’t too exciting but...I do so enjoy-.”

Jaina paused, realizing that she was talking library with perhaps the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes upon. Surely, there was no way Alexstrasza gave a damn about any of it.

“What do you enjoy about it, Jaina?” Alexstrasza’s sweet voice cut into her thoughts, proving her wrong once again.

“I...have always loved books, ever since I was a child. So it is a bit of a dream for me.” Jaina smiled, feeling much less frightened by how stunning Alexstrasza was and _ kind. _

“That is a beautiful thing, to find something that you love to do. I love how it just lit up your eyes, Jaina.” 

Jaina brushed her hair behind her ear, blushing as she stared down into her drink, “Well, I do not get to talk about it a lot. Most people frown upon on it.”

“Well, you could talk to me about anything. As I am sure you have realized...I am _ not _most people.” Alexstrasza quipped back with a small laugh.

Finally, Jaina took a sip of her own drink as her heart skipped several beats. The burn of alcohol soothed her nerves, but then the taste hit her. It was a very specific type of liquor, one that came only from the place where Jaina was born. 

“Is this…?”

“Kul Tiran Tripel. I had a gut feeling about you, kitten. It would appear that I was correct, I am told I have a way of reading people.” She beamed proudly.

Alexstrasza reached onto the seat on the other side of her, she fumbled with something before producing a cigarette. She allowed it to rest between her lips and turned her gaze towards Jaina. 

“Would you care for one?”

Jaina just lifted her glass, “I am good with this, thank you, miss Alexstrasza.”

“Now, now, no need for such formality. Just Alexstrasza will do perfectly,” Alexstrasza drawled out with a lazy grin, summoning a flame to the tip of her finger.

She inhaled with several quick breaths, and the smoke that came curling up from between her lips was mystifying. The smoke twisted up into the air, spinning around them in wisps. Casting such a dazzling haze over Alexstrasza’s searing golden eyes that were narrowed in on Jaina, their intensity causing the poor woman to choke on her drink.

“Are you alright, kitten?” Alexstrasza crooned, hand reaching out to brush along her arm. Fingertips tracing the curves of her muscles beneath her button-down.

Jaina nodded, thumping her chest as she tried to stop the ragged coughs, “I am...just- wonderful.”

_ This woman was going to be the death of her, Jaina just knew it. _

When her eyes returned to stare at Alexstrasza, everything seemed to just freeze_ . _ The absolute goddess of a woman before her looked otherworldly. With the haze of smoke flowing out from between her lips and the glint of fangs in her mouth - she was like a _ dragon. _

One that Jaina _ very _much wanted to go home with.

“So, Jaina...anyone special at home waiting for you?” Alexstrasza crooned, her voice coming out just a bit deeper than before.

Jaina shook her head, “Ah, no...I actually just broke up with my boyfriend this evening before I came here.”

Alexstrasza raised an eyebrow, and shuffled closer towards Jaina, “Mmm, and what happened there?”

“He just...he was a dragon, but he was simply so _ boring. _There was nothing exciting, no fire or anything. I regret having wasted my time.” Jaina rambled, frowning into her drink as she took another sip.

“A boring dragon? My, my that is not allowed. I am sorry that he left you with such a poor impression of our kind.”

Alexstrasza leaned in close then, ruby lips brushing against the curve of Jaina’s ear. Her voice rumbling up out of her chest as she practically _ purred _to her, “I can remedy that, and show you a real dragon...if you would like.”

_ Yes, yes, a thousand times over - yes. _

Jaina was suddenly so painfully aware that she had said that aloud and Alexstrasza let out the most musical laugh. Her lips trailed the sweetest kisses up along her jaw, fangs grazing her skin.

“Only if you are certain. I may know how to treat a lady, but only if the lady wants it.”

Jaina let out a shaky breath, “Please. Just..._ please.” _

That was all the permission Alexstrasza needed, and Jaina was helpless but to shudder beneath the dragon’s advance. So vastly aware of the inferno burning beneath her skin.

She couldn’t quite explain the effect this woman had on her. There was no use denying it, Alexstrasza had drawn her in and made her shake before even laying a proper hand on her. 

Her hand trembled around her glass when she felt Alexstrasza’s breath at her ear once more, fangs nibbling at her skin. Her hand grazed against Jaina’s thigh, slowly hiking higher and higher up to where they were so desperately needed. 

“Oh, that...I-I, mmm, that feels good,” Jaina could just barely manage to choke out the reply, unaware how she just so easily spread her legs further apart for the dragon’s hand. 

Alexstrasza grinned against her ear, voice dripping with desire, “Good, just as it should feel. You sound so exquisite, kitten. I want to hear all those sweet little noises you make for me.” 

A whimper fell from Jaina when she felt the solid curve of Alexstrasza’s hand pressed against the seam of her pants. She tried to rock her hips down against those fingers, only to be restricted by just how damn close the table was and her own clothing.

_ “Alexstrasza.” _Jaina breathed out as the dragon turned her head.

There was a pause in the intensity, a calm in the midst of a storm. The hand slotted firmly between her thighs stilled against her. Glowing eyes peered into hers, and Alexstrasza leaned in closer. Her voice dropping an octave lower.

“Come home with me?”

Jaina did not have to even think about it. She tugged Alexstrasza into a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue as a deep, satisfied purr rolled up from the depths of the dragon’s chest.

“Get me out of here, right now.” Jaina breathed into Alexstrasza’s mouth before she reluctantly pulled away from her. 

What they were going to do together required them to be far from prying eyes. Jaina could scarcely believe herself, never had she acted so - passionately. Running home with the first gorgeous stranger who shared a kind word, a drink and some rather heated touching. Right now though, she did not regret a single thing.

Alexstrasza wasted no time in shuffling up out of the booth, a small leather clutch in hand as she circled around to the other side of the table. She held out a gloved hand to Jaina, her smile positively glowing. 

“I’ll take good care of you, I promise, Jaina.”

Without remorse, without hesitation - Jaina took her hand and allowed herself to be guided up out of the booth. There was a fire in the dragon’s eye, but also deep respect, that tonight went would go however _ Jaina _ wanted it to go. That there would be no forceful behavior from her tonight or harsh anger. That Jaina was _safe._

She was so focused on Alexstrasza, that she didn’t even hear Vereesa’s cheerful whooping from over at the bar. 

Tonight was about to be _ much better. _

**Author's Note:**

> when will alexstrasza be MY sugar mommy ........ my mind sometimes


End file.
